Loving Times
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Naruto and Korra change from best friends into something better and greater!
1. Date

Korra and Naruto were watching the clouds together laying down on the soft green grass at Airtemple Island. Korra hhappened to have some feelings for Naruto, she really wanted to tell him how she felt about him but was sorta, kinda...shy. But today Korra is finally going to ask out Naruto.

Korra turned to Naruto with a big blush on her cheeks,"H, hey, Naruto." She spoke up.

Naruto turned to her with a raised eyebrow,"What's up?" He said.

Korra started to fiddle with her fingers,"Um, uh, w, well. You see...I, I, I, um, uh, you...I...will..." she trailed off.

"Come on Kor, spit it out."

"Alright! Fine! Will you go out with me like on a...date?" She asked nervously with her blush increasing.

Naruto blushed as well with a grin,"Sure!" He exclaimed.

Korra jumped up from the grass with a smile,"Okay! Where do you wanna go?" She asked looking at the blonde.

Naruto got in a thinking position,"Hmmm, ooo! How about we go to my world and grab some ramen!" He thought out loud.

Korra nodded with a smile,"We'll go on our...date at eight." She said crossing her arms.

"Alright, I cant wait!" Naruto exclaimed jjumping up from the grass.

Korra walked away a turned to Naruto and winked at him making poor Naruto blush deep red and pulling his collar lettting the steam out.

**0 At The Date (Konoha) 0**

Korra and Naruto walked together side by side nervous as hell! Korra has never been on a date! Except for Bolin, maybe but those dates were like hanging out with a friend.

"Hey, is that you big bro Naruto?!" Said the voice of Konohamaru running up to Naruto and Korra then jumping in front of the two.

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow looking at Korra,"Who's this big bro?" He asked looking at Korra.

"Um, this is my friend...Korra, Korra this is my other friend Konohamaru. Me and Korra over here are on a...heh-heh...a, um, date." Naruto explained and introduced Korra to Konohamaru.

"Ohhh! So your big bro's girlfriend!" Konohamaru exclaimed getting whats going on.

Naruto and Korra blushed together,"N, no! Were just on a date! Not dating!"

Then Sakura walked up to the three,"Naruto! How are you? What are you doing here?" She asked curious.

'Seriously? I thought this was going to just Naruto and me! Together alone!' Korra shouted in her mind.

"Guys, if ya don't mind but me and my friend Korra are on a date. And we would like to be alone, please." Naruto said in a soft tone.

"Oh, sorry guys." Sakura said in a apologetic tone then turned to Konohamaru,"Come on Konohamaru, lets leave them be."

Konohamaru nodded,"Alright Sakura. But later, tell me all about your date big bro Naruto." He whispered the last part to Naruto making him blush.

Sakura waved goodbye to Korra and Naruto so did Konohamaru walking away with Sakura. Korra turned to Naruto,"You have a brother?" She asked.

"Not like a brother, brother."

Korra and Naruto walked to Ichiraku's and sat down on the stools.

They ate ramen talked laughed all sorts of things, Ayame and the man were telling Korra stories about Naruto when he was younger eager to eat some ramen.

A few hours later Korra and Naruto returned to Republic City then headed back to Airtemple Island

"Tonight, was great! My best first date ever!" Korra cheered.

"Wait, its your first date? Mine to I thought this was like your 14th date or something." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"And why would you think that?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,"Uh, 'cuz your so...pretty." He said with a blush.

Korra smiled and then shr connected her lips onto Naruto's lips giving him his first kiss and hers. Korra wrapped her arms on the back of Naruto's head while he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss, Naruto licked Korra's lips asking to enter and she opened her mouth while their tongues danced together in Korra's mouth.

A few minutes later they broke the kiss for some air, blushing at eachother for what just happened.

"Bye." Korra said.

"Bye." Naruto said.

Naruto was about to walk away to the boys dorm then Korra pecked him on the cheek and left. Naruto smiled and rubbed his cheek blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Im so fucking sad! Naruto ended Iin the manga! And soon Korra is gonna end also! It's crashing down! Im literally crying because my two favorite shows are ending. <strong>

**Check out my other fics. **


	2. One Lousy Date Part 1

Naruto and Korra were walking down the hall to Mako and Bolin's apartment, just to visit thats all. Mako and Bolin are their friends and members of the new Team Avatar of course! So it would be appropiate to see them.

Naruto glanced down at Korra's empty hand, he smirked and connected his hand to hers making her blush completely all over. Even though they weren't dating yet, well it was more like a...romantic interest kind of thing...at least that what Korra says. They've been that way for almost a week...but Naruto wanted to evolve his relationship with Korra, which he will of course...heh heh. He's Naruto for crying out loud!

Naruto knocked on the door then a head popped out of the door(Bolin's head) making the two jump.

"Its about time you two came! I've been waiting for ages for you two!" Bolin complained as he let in his friends enter the home.

"Bolin, its only been five minutes." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Still, but for me...in Bolin years, thats like," Bolin started counting his fingers out loud,"Five Hours!"

"I think your doing the math wrong." Korra spoke up.

"And I might not be a math genius but there is no such thing as a fucking Bolin years!" Naruto growled at Bolin.

"That, is what you think Naruto." Bolin said in a soft tone.

Naruto's whole face turned red,"Aw, Bolin! You...your...gah!" He strained.

Korrra scanned the whole home,"Hey, where's Mako at?" She questioned.

"Oh! With Asami on a lunch date." Bolin answered.

Naruto threw his hands behind his back,"Say, speaking of a lunch date...Korra wanna go on a lunch date with me? Like the two of us alone, ya know." He grinned.

Bolin threw his arm over Naruto's shoulder with a grin,"Ohhh, so can I come?" He asked.

"Did you not hear the 'two of us alone' part?" Naruto asked with a red face.

"Yeah, I mean...I would go on a date with Opal but, she's at Zhao Fu." Bolin said crying, desperately to come,"I'll just be all alone with no one but myself...and Pabu."

"Alright." Naruto said quickly then grabbed Korra's hand running to the door,"Lets go!"

Bolin sighed as Korra and Naruto exited his apartment,'Thats it, their gone...but, maybe I could go on the date, as a waiter!' He thought then smiled and rubbed his hands together.

**0 At Flamens Noodles And Barbecue 0**

Naruto and Korra were sitting as a booth, Korra was in front of him on the other side of the booth smiling awkwardly at eachother.

Naruto rubbed the back of neck,"So...um, this place has barbecue and ramen! My two favorite things! Plus," He held Korra's hand with a loving smile,"...I wanted to ya know, be more together." He said honestly.

"Like what?" Korra asked curious.

"Well, Avatar Korra, it would be an honor if you..." He trailed off as a waiter came by with a grin.

The waiter looked kinda weird, only because it was Bolin! He had his hair jelled down and wore a big black bushy fake mustache, plus he was holding a mini tablet ready to take Korra and Naruto's orders.

"What would ze lady and ze man would like today?" Bolin spoke in a french tone.

Naruto looked on his card and decided what he wanted,"I want two bowls of pork ramen and one bowl of miso ramen please..." He trailed off again at seeing the waiter as Bolin grinning.

Naruto's whole face turned completely entirely blank,'What the fuck?! Bolin?!' He screamed in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Check out my fic Hunico and Avatar please! <strong>


	3. One Lousy Date Part 2

"Uh, Korra, will you excuse me? I need to, um, uh, talk to the waiter about something." Naruto standing up and grabbing Bolin's collar of hid shirt dragging him into the mens restroom.

He let go of the earthbenders collar,"Why in the spirits are you here?!" Naruto asked with fire in his eyes.

Bolin held his hands up in a defensive way,"Naruto, I came because I was lonely...plus I wanted to come on the date with you guys!" He said with a frown.

Naruto sighed,"Bolin, listen now that me and Korra are..." he trailed off and scratched his chin trying to think Iif he and Korra were dating, he didn't know if they were or not,"romantic interest." He said awkwardly.

"Romantic interest?" Bolin questioned.

"Were not dating...yet. I was gonna ask her, then you showed up...as a waiter."Naruto said the last part dryly.

Bolin sighed,"Im sorry, I was just lonely...I have no one to laugh with...or talk with." He said hugging himself.

Naruto felt sad for Bolin the restroom was quiet for a few seconds then Naruto spoke up,"But you got Mako and Opal."

"Mako's is either with Asami or catching criminals, Opal is working at Zhao Fu alot. No one has time for me! Not even grandma Yin! Am I not lovable?" Bolin asked fake crying.

"Bolin." Naruto muttered and Bolin looked up,"Ya wanna come eat with me and Korra? Me and her can always have other dates. So come on." He offered holding out his hand.

Bolin sniffed and took Naruto's hand with a smile,"Let me change my clothes." He said then walked into a restroom.

A few minutes later Bolin walked out with his regular attire on, Naruto smiled and put his arms behind his neck. They walked out the mens restroom and sat at the booth.

Korra looked up from her ramen and spotted Bolin,"Bolin? Where'd you come from?" She asked and slurped up a noodle.

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck,"I was the, waiter." He said kind of ashamed.

"I thought that waiter looked familiar."

Naruto gave Bolin a bowl of his miso ramen with a smile he shot him a smile back then ate his miso ramen with a smile. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks about to eat his ramen...but, his chopsticks hit the table.

Naruto looked down and saw that his other bowl of ramen dissappeared out of nowhere. Naruto lookked under the table and then under the chair. But didn't find it.

"Looking for something?" Korra asked with a mouth-full of ramen grinning.

Naruto's mouth dropped,"You stole my ramen!"

"Guilty as charged." Korra smiled.

Bolin chuckled at this and so did Korra, Naruto left eye twitched. Naruto slammed his head on the table,"Your lucky were dating." He muttered.

Korra raised her eyebrow,"Were dating?" She asked.

Naruto lifted up his head,"Korra, I like you...actually, I love you so will you be my girlfriend?" He said grinning.

Korra blushed a bit,"Sure! And...I love you too." She said with a tender smile.

Bolin grinned at the two,"What a touching moment this is." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Xoxo, no flames, goodbye!**


	4. Trip Time! Part 1

Naruto was packing his bags getting ready to head to Konoha for Christmas!He actually thought that he could, ya know, go alone, by himself.

But somehow Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Bumi, Meelo, Kai, Opal, Bolin, Asami, Mako, and for some odd reason...Prince Wu found out about his trip to another world. And they all want to go, how they all found out...uh, um...

"Korra! Did you seriously had to tell everyone?!" Naruto yelled with anger in his eyes.

Korra rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,"Heh-heh."

Naruto's eye twitched and Korra knew she had to spill,"Fine!..everyone saw you packing and they asked where you were going but I swear I said 'I cant tell you'" She said explaining herself but, she knew that she was lying. 'He's gonna kill me!' She thought looking at Naruto with fire in his eyes.

"Korra, I know...that. you. are. LYING!" He screamed then pinched the bridge of his nose,"And I thought you didn't want to come."

Korra looked off to the side,"Don't know what you're talkin' about." She said then made a half smile.

Naruto sighed,"Then, what the hell is that?!" He questioned gesturing to the two suitcases behind Korra, noticeable.

"Come on, Naruto!" Korra whined walking over to Naruto and connecting her body to his then cupped his cheek,"This will be our first Christmas together as a couple! I can finally see your world! Meet your friends!" She complained then put her head to his ear,"Go to house, maybe head for your room. For a special, suprise."

Naruto then got the idea and a huge blush on his entire face, then grinned,"S, s, s, suprise?...What the heck? Its Christmas! Lets bring all of our close friends and head to Konoha!" He said changing his mind(mostly because he wanted that, special suprise).

* * *

><p>Naruto, Korra and everyone else headed for the hokage tower.<p>

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Its a big castle!" Meelo said spinning around.

Ikki stomped her foot on the ground,"No, no, no! Its a tall building!" She corrected, but was also wrong.

"Actually, its a hokage tower." Jinora corrected, and was actually right. Everyone stared at her and blinked.

She shrugged,"What? I dont have to always know about our world." Jinora said plainly.

Naruto grinned,"Well, Im gonna go inside-" but he was cut off by seeing Konohamaru running up to them.

"Naruto! Naruto! Look! Look! Check out my sweet sexy jutsu technique!" Konohamaru said and held up a hand sign,"CHANGE!" He shouted and a puff of smoke formed around Konohamaru.

Naruto's eyes widened,"N, n, n, no! Not here! Not now!" He shouted waving his arms in the air.

But it was to late...he transformed into a nude girl and blew a kiss with a wink.

All of guys mouths dropped except for Naruto's, he was just...

Then the smoke dissappeared and Konohamaru transformed back to himself with a grin,"Ha! Ha! Ha! Did you see the look on your faces!?" He laughed.

Then Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru came outside because of all the noise.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips,"What's with all the huba-baloo out here?" She shouted then looked up and saw Naruto,"Naruto..."

Naruto slapped his arms on the back of his head with a grin,"Granny Tsunade!" He greeted happily walking over to her.

She smirked,"Why...YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tsunade shouted with fire and fury in her eyes she cracked her knuckles and pounded Naruto hard on the head.

"Owww...!" Naruto yelped in absolute pain with tears in his eyes.

Tsunade rubbed her fist,"Now that thats over with." She began,"Now, brat, who are these people?"

Korra raised her hand,"Im-"

"I already know who you are. Naruto here, always talks about you."

Naruto blushed,"D, do not!" He whined.

"Naruto, you idiot! How many times have I told you not to disrespect lady hokage!" Sakura growled cracking her knuckles in a threatning manner.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder,"Calm down, Sakura. You know Naruto has always been a little...off." He said with no emotion at all.

Naruto scanned Sakura and Sasuke's closeness,"No way! Are you two dating eachother?!" He asked pointing to both of them.

"Yeah, so what?" Sasuke said.

Bumi was checking out Tsunade, she seemed pretty hot, so he walked over to her with a grin,"Hey, there. Im Bumi, I used to be a Commander, but now Im retired. And you are, entirely gorgeous." He complimented with a small blush.

Tsunade raised a brow,"Excuse me?"

Bumi placed both of his hands on his hips,"Your pretty, and I would want to know if you wanna have a foxy date with a hansome, cool, son of Avatar Aang, airbender kind of guy." He flirted.

Tsunade blushed and grinned,"Well, I'll think about it." She whispred.

"Really?"

"No! I'd never go out with you!" Tsunade punched Bumi hard in the face sending him to the other side.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Korra entered Naruto's old home. He turned on the light and sat his bags and Korra's suitcases next to the door. Korra kicked her boots off to the sideand stretched.<p>

"Its weird." Korra breathed out.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"You know, in your house. It feels like were married couple."

"Its not like were living together, Korra. Its only for a few days. Plus I only have one bed, so yeah." Naruto said feeling a bit tired.

Korra grinned,"One bed, huh. For two people, right?" She teased.

Naruto got the idea, and grinned foxy,"Yup, and since I have a bed...maybe you could show me the, what's it called the, 'special suprise'?" He asked.

Korra nodded,"Well, now that we're here, I guess I could probaly give it, to you." She whispered the last part and connected her lips onto Naruto's.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist causing this to deepen the kiss. Naruto licked her lips asking for permission to come in, she accepted and their tongues danced together in her mouth.

Naruto gave Korra's rear end a nice good squeeze, causing her eep.

"Wow, that's new." Korra said with a blush.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"No, I liked it."

He grinned,"Well...in that case..."

Naruto picked up Korra in his arms bridal style and carried her to his room, then dropped her on his bed teasingly.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Naruto questioned.

Korra nodded,"Im sure. Im ready for this." She answered.

(Lemon Start!)

Naruto kissed Korra's neck earning moans from her, he sucked on her neck playfully leaving hickeys behind on it. He took off his black t-shirt that had the Konoha symbol on it in the middle, then threw it on the floor next to the bed.

Korrra took off his orange track suit pants and threw them down.

Naruto pecked his girlfriends' lips and ripped her blue shirt off showing her blue bra. He unbuttoned her bra and saw her huge breasts, bounce a bit which made Naruto blush. He massaged her left breast while sucking her right, earning such loud moans from Korra.

Naruto let go off her left breast and his hand made its way all the way down to her clit, she gasped as he rubbed her womanhood.

"Wow Korra, we've just started and you're already wet?" Naruto teased.

Korra blushed,"S, shut up." She moaned.

He grinned deviously and took off her brown baggy pants and her underwear. Naruto took off his boxers and both him and Korra were fully naked, he massaged her womanhood and Korra gasped again then grabbed Naruto's seven inch member and rubbed it up and down earning moans from him.

"Whoa...you are bad, Korra." He moaned.

"You too."

Korra lowered her mouth to his manhood and sucked it up and down faster and faster speeding up her pace, 'Damn it Korra! Im gonna-!' Naruto thought but was cut off by rolling his eyes in the back of his head as warm waves of cum washing through Korra's mouth overflowing.

Naruto grabbed his member and circled it around her vagina and plunged it inside of Korra's vagina.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, im ready."

Naruto thrusted inside of Korra faster and faster as she moaned louder and louder by the second. Korra's walls closed up on Naruto's manhood causing him to moan also, he felt his member about to cum once more as did Korra.

'Uh oh, about to cum!' Naruto thought sweating as he went faster and faster inside of Korra.

'Crap, about to cum. Cum, inside me, Naruto! Do it! Do it!' Korra thought forgetting about Naruto going inside of her.

Then they both cummed in unison and let go of eachother breathing in and out sweating and panting.

(Lemon Over!)

"So, that was good for your first time, huh." Naruto teased.

"Yeah. Maybe we could do this again sometimes, right?" Korra asked shyly blushing.

Naruto chuckled,"Of course." He answered.

Korra pecked Naruto's lips, and got under the covers with him then they slumbered together.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a Christmas Special of my fanfic. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. SERIOUS AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**So everyone...I would like to know. If I should post a Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction. I was thinking about it, but I would like to know how you guys would think if I should or shouldn't. If you look on my profile page you can see a poll. That poll is a voting poll for the Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction. If I have like a lot of yes...I want you readers out there to pick a title for the Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Put the title on the review, when you are posting a review, or if you aren't really all about reviews...do not put a review just put a title. If you post the title on review your title will show up! Good Luck!**

**And Spin Some Incredible Jutsu!**

**Also Spin Some Incredible Bending!**

**I will be posting a new chapter of this fanfiction in a couple of hours so don't go anywhere. I mean it! Oh, and sorry for the chapter being so late! **


	6. Trip Time Final Part

Korra woke up laying on a man. She looked up to see the man was Naruto, technically he is not a man still a teenager. Eighteen and so is Korra. But do you know what's weird? That her and Naruto had just started dating and they already passed the base of making out.

Naruto yawned when he felt his skin tingle by the touch of Korra's hand, he grinned when one of his ocean blue eyes cracked open scanning Korra's gorgeous face that was covered by her hair.

"Hey you." Naruto whispered to the Avatar.

"Hey whiskers." Korra whispered back with a grin.

Naruto sat up from the bed making Korra fall back on the other side of the bed. "Sorry." He said with a half smile.

"You are SO gonna pay for that." Korra playfully pushed Naruto.

Naruto chuckled lightly before grabbing Korra and pulling her into a loving hug,"Naruto! Let go!" Korra said trying to get out of his grip but failed.

"Nope!" Naruto told her and kissed her back,"On one condition." He mumbled kissing her back.

"What?"

"If you take a quick shower with me?"

"Fine. But first let me go."

"I promise."

Naruto let go of his Avatar girlfriend and she pulled him in for a quick kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist then wrapped her arms around his neck. Making the kiss deeper and their tongues wrestled eachother. The covers dropped off of Korra's body revealing her nude body that Naruto loved so very much. Korra broke the kiss and stared into Naruto's eyes, she had hungry eyes.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Korra ran her fingers through her hair,"Let's take that shower and meet the krew at where Bolin and Mako are staying."

Naruto picked up Korra bridal style earning a 'eep from the waterbender, he carried her to the shower in his bathroom then closed the door with his leg/foot.

**0 Mako and Bolin's Place 0**

Bolin stood at the door with his hair fuzzy and sticking out in different directions, his lips released a yawn.

Naruto snapped his fingers in Bolin's face making him jump,"Bo. We asked you a question." He told the fabulous bending brother.

"Sorry...it's just...your friend Rock Lee kept me up all night doing training exercises and methods. He said the training would improve my earthbending, I said okay. Then we did three hundred sit-ups, one thousand push-ups, five hundred squats, we ran up the hokage mountain faces for five hours and walked on our hands! All the way to the entrance of Konoha to the hokage faces for nine hours! SO SORRY! IF I AM SHOUTING! IM JUST TIRED IS ALL!" Bolin shouted with rings under his eyes. Naruto and Korra noticed the sweat, scratch marks and a few training bruises on his body.

"Oh...sorry. He gets it from Guy sensei." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly then his sweat dropped,"Where is Mako?"

Korra pointed to on a bulding,"I...think I found Mako."

"Where?" Bolin looked up squinting his eyes trying to find his older brother. But saw nothing.

"Up there! With...uh oh." Naruto gulped.

"With a guy with some serious brows...nope, actually two guys. With some really serious brows." Korra cocked her head to the side.

"Uh oh! Oh no! Mako's with Lee! And eyebrow dude/Guy sensei!" Bolin and Naruto said in unison. Then turned to grin at eachother.

"HEY! MAKO!" Korra shouted to Mako who was on his hands with Lee and Guy jumping on buldings. Mako looked to Korra then his hand slipped and he fell off.

"AHH!" Mako shouted falling from the building and almost smashing his face on the cement. But was saved by Guy who caught him by the collar of his shirt. Guy dropped Mako to his feet.

Mako turned slowly to Guy with anger in his eyes,"Guy...Lee...I told you I can't walk on my hands! That's not how we train in the Bending World." He told them.

Lee shot him a smile that sparkled,"Do not worry, Mako! If we train even harder, my power will increase and so will yours! Your fire chakra will be even more powerful if we continue to train, train and train!" He gave Mako the thumbs-up sign then winked.

"That's its. I'm done. Korra...you give it a try." Mako walked away from the two and collasped on the ground with a grunt.

Lee turned to Korra then blushed when she approached him with her hands on her hips,"W, w, wow. You are...here for some training, huh." He grinned.

"Yep. I'm up for some hard-working training time." Korra nodded then punched her hand in the palm of her hand with confidence.

Lee walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder,"You are a gorgeous flower that will blossom if you go out on a date with me. When you blossom you will send out pollen that will land on other flowers causing more dates, a relationship, marriage and then four kids in a beautiful home. Our kid's will be named: Rock Lee Jr., Kory, Lian and Keen! Two boys and two girls! That will have your beauty and my good looks!" He said all together quickly.

Korra took his arm off of her shoulder,"Uhhh, that's...nice and all. But I have a boyfriend." She said backing away from him a little.

"What!? Who!? Is it Mako?"

"What, no!"

"Bolin?"

"No!"

"Who then? I will fight them for your hand!"

"Naruto."

"Naruto!? That is it! I will fight for your hand!"

Naruto walked up to Lee with knitted brows,"Hey! Lee, that is so wrong of you! You are hitting on my girlfriend! MY girlfriend." He frowned.

Lee sighed,"I am sorry Naruto. It is just...ever since Tenten and I broke up...I have been so desperate for love."

"Who broke up with who again?" He asked curiously.

"Tenten broke up with ME!" Lee sobbed on Naruto's shoulder.

"There, there. Just talk to Tenten...tell her you still love her and maybe she'll return your feelings." Naruto reassured Lee that had watery eyes with a quivering lip.

"Thank you...Naruto." Lee sniffled then runs away to tell Tenten. Naruto waved goodbye and good luck to his friend.

Naruto's smile faded,"Ya know how Avatar Aang use to say all in a days work for the Avatar?" He asked and Korra nodded,"Well...all in a days work for the child of prophecy." He smiled.

Korra smiled then cupped Naruto's face and pecked his cheek.

"I love you." Naruto whispered

"I love you too." Korra whispered back

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys if this came out late but its here now! Remember. Go to my profile and vote on should I make a Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover fanfiction. And do not forget to put a title for the fanfiction if I get a lot of yes. Your title may just be the title for the Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover fanfiction. Remember to check out my newest project Glow In The Water! And review it and this fic please!<strong>

**Goodbye! And see ya in the next chapter. You can also give me your title if you Private Message me...buh-bye! For now!**


	7. Kissing And Sex Is It Alright?

Korra was sitting on her bed crashing her lips onto Naruto's, who on purposely fell back, and Korra was ontop of him straddling his hips.

"I love you..." She panted out running her fingers through his hair.

Naruto grunted when she rubbed up and down his covered abdomen,"I love you too, mmm..." He moaned.

A loud knock on the door made the two lovers jump off eachother quickly.

"Who the heck is that?!" Naruto asked Korra queitly.

Korra shrugged,"I dunno! Let me check. Meanwhile pretend that you are reading."

"Can do! Captain, my captain!" Naruto saluted.

Korra rolled her blue eyes at the blonde, he grabbed a nearby book that read 'One hundred ways to have awesome sex.' Naruto grinned at the title...he was so gonna talk to her about this later, talk? No, no, no! Tease is a better one! She always look so cute when he teased her...the reason it was cute because she blushed. Now THAT is cute.

Korra opened the door to her room and spotted Jinora standing in the doorway with crossed arms, Korra raised a brow. "Jinora? Wow, I thought you were Tenzin." She laughed lightly and let the monk girl into her room,"What's up?" She asked.

Jinora spun on the balls of her feet to face Korra, Jinora now had a red face,"Well...I um, uh...er, can we have a girl-to-girl talk?" She asked nervously.

Naruto's eyes widened at that then grinned foxy,"Ooh...girl stuff, eh? Do tell."

Korra pointed out the door,"OUT." She said in a serious tone.

Naruto's head hung down and walked slowly out the door and headed outside. Korra never did like Naruto's perverted ways, but, in their ALONE TIME...she always thought it was sexy. Real sexy.

"Now what girl stuff you talkin' 'bout?" Korra asked Jinora who was blushing.

Jinora bit her lip and sat on Korra's bed next to Korra,"Like...kissing." She told Korra who paled at that and had a blank face.

"Err...shouldn't you talk to Pema about this stuff?" Korra asked scratching her cheek with using her index finger.

"I can't! It's embarrassing to talk about stuff like that with her!" Jinora told Korra and shivered,"Do not even get me started on talking to dad about this stuff." It was easy for Jinora to talk to Korra about this kind of stuff...Korra was like an older sister to Jinora.

Korra sighed then smiled,"Alright. What about kissing do you want to know about?" She asked.

Jinora fiddled with the sheets on the bed,"Well...is it good?"

"Definitely. But it depends on who you're kissing."

"Is...Naruto...a good kisser?"

"Duh! When we kiss sparks fly...it's so magical."

"Wow...kissing sounds so awesome."

Korra shot a look a Jinora,"Jinora...you aren't thinking about kissing someone. Are you?"

Jinora shook her head while with a flushed face,"N, n, no! Why would you say something like that?" She laughed weakly.

"I want a name! I want an address!" Korra pulled the collar of Jinora's new airbending uniform,"Who the hell is HE?"

"I, Its...it's Kai." Jinora admitted.

Korra's face softened,"Kai?" She repeated then grinned,"You like Kai! I knew it!" She exclaimed happily embracing Jinora who returned it.

"Yeah..."

Korra then a gave her a questionable look,"Does he wanna kiss you?"

Jinora nodded,"Yeah."

"Do you want to kiss him?" Korra questioned

"Yes." Jinora nodded

Korra stood up,"Well...! That's all the questions. Bye." She waved to Jinora.

"Wait, Korra. Im not done yet." Jinora put her hands on her hips with her lips pressed together in a thin line.

'_Why must she torture me?' _Korra asked herself.

"What?" Korra groaned.

"Sex?"

Korra eyes shot open and she tackled Jinora on her bed she grabbed her wrist and pinned them down on a pillow. "Are you gonna have SEX with Kai after kissing him?!" She growled

"No! I was just curious!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting on the cliff watching the ocean sparkle, the color of the ocean reminded him of Korra's beautiful sparkling eyes.<p>

"Hey Naruto!" Called the voice of Kai who sat next to Naruto.

"Sup K-man." Naruto greeted Kai with a smile.

"Sup Naru-man." Kai greeted Naruto once more but using his nickname.

Naruto wrapped his arms on the back of his neck then laid on the soft grass,"What is it?"

"Well...I gotta have a guy talk with you. Guy-to-guy." Kai began then took a deep breath,"Is kissing good?"

Naruto eyed the thirteen year old and grinned,"Duh."

"How good actually?" Kai questioned.

"Depending on who you're kissing." Naruto whistled,"Who's the girl?"

Kai laughed nervously,"What girl? There's no girl. Hahah...it's Jinora." He hung his head down.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Kai and Jinora sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes marriage then comes babies-" Naruto deapanned at that thought and grabbed Kai's collar,"you better not get Jinora pregnant! Liking someone leads to a relationship a relationship leads to love love leads to sex and sex leads to Jinora becoming pregnant!"

Kai frowned and blushed,"I just like Jinora as a girlfriend. I don't love her yet, but I do want her to be my first kiss. And if you're gonna spin some things about sex...can you tell me about sex?" He grinned causing Naruto to drop the boy with a disgusted look.

"Sex? Why ask me about sex!?"

"Maybe because you already did it with Korra." Kai hummed.

Naruto gasped with shock,"Who told you that?!" He pointed.

"You just did." Kai smiled,"Now spin that sex 101."

"Sex...uh...when a man and a woman love eachother they express their love to eachother by doing sexual activities. The guy can make the woman pregnant if they do not use...protection,"_ 'Crap! When me and Korra had sex we didn't use protection! And here I am spinning crap about using sex.' _

"the woman can become pregnant...OH SPIRITS KORRA!" Naruto dashed away from Kai to go to Korra.

"Wait! You weren't done explaining! Eh, I already know about it. Just wanted him to explain it." Kai ran after Naruto.

Naruto busted through Korra's door to see Korra explaining sex to Jinora but paused to see Naruto and Kai.

"You aren't having a baby...are you?" Naruto gulped holding Korra's face in his hands.

"No."

"Oh thank the spirits...I was scared." Naruto panted.

Kai went over to Jinora and smiled,"Those two are crazy." He commented.

"They sure are." Jinora agreed watching Naruto and Korra fuss about her not being pregnant and be careful when they're having sex and to use protection more often.

Kai faced Jinora,"Hey Jinora?"

"Yea-?" Jinora was cut off by Kai crashing his lips onto hers she was a little shocked but happy at the same time. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer, Jinora wrapped her arms around Kai's neck bringing both of them closer. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, she remembered Korra telling her more about using tongues in a make-out session. She brought her tongue to his and their tongues danced together/wrestled eachother. They broke the kiss.

This kiss shocked Naruto and Korra who were stunned with their mouths hung open.

"Damn." Naruto grinned and patted Kai on his back,"Man. You got game!" He high fived Kai who returned it.

Korra went over to Jinora,"Korra...I know you told me not to rush. But he kissed me and I was about to kiss him myself but you should know I am growing-"

"I know. But it's hard to see that little shy studious girl become an awesome airbending master. You're twelve years old, Avatar Aang your grandfather got his first kiss when he was your age. So...I guess you're off the hook. If you have some boyfriend tips, come to Avatar Korra." Korra smiled

"Thanks, Korra." Jinora hugged Korra

"Conflict resolution...it's what I do." Korra grinned hugging Jinora back

* * *

><p><strong>Some people have been asking me when is the chapter when Naruto meets Korra parents coming out. Well question answered! Next chapter! Remember to vote for should I make a Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction! Vote on my profile! And i want you readers, yeah you guys reading this...hi, to think of a title for the fanfiction. You can place your title on the review box or PM me your title. And when I have a lot of yes, your title may just be chosen. Good luck! And continue voting and leave reviews! And finally check out my newest project Glow In The Water!<strong>

**Buh Bye! For now!**


	8. Mom And Dad Meet My Boyfriend!

Korra sat outside reading a letter from her parents.

_Dear Korra, _

_Your father and I have decided to come and visit you and meet all of your friends! And maybe meet a special man in your life. I just want to know if that handsome young man is good, loving and takes good care of you! I cannot wait to meet him! We are coming tomorrow! _

_Korra, this is your father writing. Whoever that nice, handsome, loving and caring man is...tell him to watch out for me. Because if he has done anything to hurt you or worse, I will through him to the wolves and let him freeze to death. I hope you are taking things slow in your relationship.I can't be a grandfather now. So take things slow or I will crush him! Literally!_

_Love, Mom and Dad..._

Korra laughed at what her father wrote. She felt a tingle on the back of her neck her head quickly turned around to see Asami reading the letter over her shoulder.

"Asami? Why are you reading over my shoulder?" Korra asked the heiress.

Asami raised a brow, "Hm? Oh, sorry. I was walking by and saw you reading, so I wanted to check out what you were reading."

Korra nodded, "Mhm, mhm, mhm. Okay I guess," She sighed, "I am soooo nervous."

Asami sat next to her and frowned, "I thought you'd be excited to know your parents are coming to visit. You haven't seen them in four months."

"I know...but what will my parents think of Naruto?" Korra asked Asami with a nervous expression gripping the grass.

Asami placed a hand gently on Korra's shoulder, "They'll love him. I am totally positive."

"Thanks Asami." Korra thanked Asami who hugged the Avatar and she returned it.

* * *

><p>"Sooo...your parents are visiting and you haven't metioned me to them?" Naruto says sitting on love seat chair with his arms crossed on his chest.<p>

Korra nodded.

Naruto sighed, "Well isn't the most craziest thing I heard all day."

Korra paced then stopped to look questionably at Naruto, "What was the craziest?"

"Bolin was cursed by a voo doo caster." Naruto shivered, Korra shook her head.

"My dad is a bit over protective of me..." she trailed off.

"So, he'll like me?" Naruto asked with a hint of happiness.

"Not exactly." Korra scrunched her nose.

"Oh..."

Korra sat in his lap and stroked the second and first whisker on his right cheek with a pout. "I love you. You know that?"

Naruto answered her question with a light kiss on the lips which she returned. The kiss turned into a full blown makeout session, Korra's hands roamed through Naruto's spiky golden locks. Naruto let down Korra's ponytails, her hair fell to her shoulders he broke the kiss to take a full whiff of Korra's hair. His eyes fluttered at the smell...her hair smelled like flowers blooming in the spring time.

The blonde connected his lips to her neck kissing all the way down to her chest. Korra moaned in pleasure he licked her sweet soft tan neck all the way up to her jaw-line and kissed her fully on lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, Naruto put his hands on her waist pulling her closer. Korra deepened the kiss by pulling his head foward, she rubbed up and down his chest getting moans from him. He playfully pinched her rear end causing her to jump and blush.

"Hey..." Korra whined, "No fair."

Naruto grinned, "All's fair in love and war, sweetheart."

"Well then how about we have some fun time together." Korra whispered into his ear

"Anything you want." Naruto whispered back, but smirked, "But when we do it...I'm gonna fuck you so good that the Fire Nation will hear you."

(Lemon Start)

Naruto kissed her stomach sucking on it, Korra giggled as he continued to kiss and suck it. She racked her finger nails onto his slight abs getting grunts from the blonde.

Naruto moaned, "Korra...please stop."

"But why?"

Naruto half smiled, "Because I want be able to control myself if you continue." He pecked her temples.

"Who said I wanted you to?" Korra asked in a whisper.

"Damn Korra...you're really about to turn me on." Naruto whispered back pecking her jaw line.

Naruto took off her shirt revealing her white bra and toned abdomen that had just a few muscles on it. His hand trailed down her stomach and a small moan escaped the Avatar's lips she closed her eyes loving the feeling and sensation. Korra opened her eyes and decided to return the favor by unzipping Naruto's jacket, showing that he didn't have on a shirt, she grinned and took off his jacket throwing it on the floor.

Korra brought her lips up to his sealing it with a sweet and tender kiss, Korra deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer while Naruto buckled Korra down by putting his hands on her hips. Naruto's clothed member touched Korra's clothed womanhood, Naruto broke the kiss with a smile panting. Korra cupped his face and brought down to her lips, Korra slipped her tongue into his mouth and their tongues both wrestled eachother for dominance. The couple loved the taste of eachother.

Naruto lifted up her legs and held them on his hips, their sensitive spots met once more. Naruto wanted Korra, and Korra wanted Naruto badly. Korra took off Naruto's pants revealing his white underwear, she could see his member getting harder and harder. Naruto kissed her neck, jaw line, cheek, and finally her temple. Korra grinned seductively and massaged his clothed member that got harder by the second when her hand touched, Naruto moaned at the touch.

She squeezed his crotch softly and he grunted. Korra wanted to tease the blonde some more so she massaged it some more and let her hand trail up and down on his crotch, Naruto wanted return the favor so he slid off Korra's pants showing her white panties that looked a bit wet. He rubbed her sensitive spot a gasp released from her lips she melted into the feeling but she still had her grasp on Naruto's member.

Naruto rubbed her covered womanhood getting moans from Korra loving the feeling. Naruto slid her panties off showing her shaved womanhood that looked wet enough, he slid in two fingers into her womanhood Korra gasped. He pumped his fingers into her, she moaned and whimpered in pleasure. Korra bit her lip when he went faster, she could not hold it any longer. Naruto felt her walls closing in on his fingers, he thrusted them into her a few more times and finally, Korra's eyes rolled in the back of her head as the hot warm cum was released onto her boyfriend's fingers. Naruto sucked the organasm off of his fingers and kissed Korra.

Korra panted and took off her bra throwing it to the floor. Revealing her CC cupped breast, he brought his hand to her right breast and his mouth to her left. He squeezed and massaged her right breast while sucking on her left. He chewed on the left breast nipples that were hardened, while he was devouring her left breast and fondling with her right Korra was moaning like no tomorrow. She ran her fingers through his unruly blonde locks Korra started to massage his scalp.

Naruto was finished messing with her breast so he now took off his underwear showing his rock hard member that twitched at the sight of Korra's shiny warm wet womanhood. Did he just lick his lips there for a second? Naruto took his manhood and entered it inside Korra who let out a very small moan, he thrusted into her womanhood slowly at first but picked up the pace he placed her legs on his shoulders.

"GO FASTER NARUTO! FASTER!" Korra moaned.

Naruto nodded, "Okay! Ugh, I will."

Naruto went faster inside Korra, he kissed Korra's lips then her breast. He massaged both to make her moan even louder, which she did. Korra felt herself on the verge of cumming her walls tightened on Naruto's manhood but he continued to go faster inside her getting her wetter and wetter.

"Korra...I'm about...to...cum any second now..." Naruto panted still going faster into Korra who moaned lodly in pleasure.

"Me...too..." Korra moaned.

After one final thrust the two lovers cummed in unison their eyes rolled Iin the back of their heads, Naruto put down Korra's legs and collasped ontop of her. The two cuddled together in Naruto's bed.

(Lemon Over!)

**0 Next Day 0**

Naruto and Korra were at the docks when the ship with her parents on board docked. Korra ran to both of her parents when they stepped out of the ship, she greeted them with big hug full of love which they returned. Naruto stood there awkwardly. Korra saw this and smiled she took his hand leading him over to her mom and dad. Her mother looked happy but her father however crossed his arms and knitted his brows at the two holding hands walking over to them.

Korra shot a smile to Naruto who smiled back. She faced her parents, "Mom, dad...this is my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, these are my parents Senna and Tonraq." She introduced the three to eachother with a awkward smile.

Senna squealed and embraced Naruto tightly and lovingly who returned the hug, "It is so nice to finally meet you! Welcome to the family!"

Senna released the hug and moved out of the way so Tonraq could face the boy. Naruto gulped with fear and held out his hand. "It's an honor to finally meet you, sir." He gulped and his hand shook with fear.

Tonraq eyed the boy then finally shook his hand with a smirk, "You too, Naruto." Then he yanked Naruto closer to his face with knitted brows and his eyes narrowed at Naruto, "If you go too FAR in the relationship with my daughter, I will hunt you down like Polarbear dog's in the spring time." He whispered to Naruto who gulp in fear.

Naruto's sweat dropped, "Yes sir..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories like Guardian Of Aang, Glow Of The Water, and Mako, Korra, And A Kid!<strong>

**Buh Bye and so long! The Avatar is awesome!**


	9. How We Are Now

_Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Opal were in Konoha. They decided that since there weren't a lot of trouble going on that they could hangout in other worlds by going into different parts of the Spirit World. Konoha was stop number 1._

_Bolin happened to smell some tasty food so him and Opal went over to the ramen shop, Korra wanted to follow. Mako and Asami went to a nearby park to just have an alone time._

_Bolin ordered miso ramen, Opal ordered the same, and Korra ordered pork. A few minutes later Korra spotted a handsome teen with sun kiss spiky blonde hair, a orange and black jumpsuit, ninja supplies, three whiskers on both his cheeks, and cylean colored eyes that sparkled like the teen walked Iinto the ramen shop and sat next to Korra he had a huge grin on his lips. And hungry eyes that locked on the steaming hot juicy ramen. Did he just drool there for a second? _

_"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Come on, old man! My hungry tummy needs some ramen!" The blonde teen sanged._

_The old man came out with a pad and a warm smile, "Alright, alright. Calm your ramen loving self down, Naruto. Now...what'll it be?" He asked chuckling._

_"The usual of course!" The teen named Naruto grinned tapping his hands on the counter._

_The old man scribbled on the tab, "Alright Naruto. It'll be out in a few minutes." _

_"Oh! And make sure to put extra Naruto fish cakes in there!" Naruto reminded the old man Ichiraku who nodded walking into the kitchen preparing the meal._

_Bolin slurped his ramen, "Man...these things are better than the ones at Flamens! I could eat these forever!" He said with his mouth full and his cheeks puffed out. His eyes widened then a gasp escaped his lips he faced Korra, "Can I buy more Korra?" He asked._

_"I really don't have a lot of yuans, Bo." Korra told him who pouted._

_"Don't they have a discount for the Avatar and Team Avatar?" Bolin asked._

_Opal giggled, "Just because we're heroes Bolin, doesn't mean we get special treatment." _

_"People did that for Avatar Aang and his group." Bolin muttered and continued to eat his ramen._

_Naruto noticed Korra and a blush crept onto his cheeks. She was gorgeous, beautiful, more beautiful than Sakura! Her beautiful ocean blue orbs, her soft tan skin, she was just perfect! Better than perfect actually._

_"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've never seen you guys before around here, are you guys from other villages?" Naruto asked._

_Korra chuckled a bit, "No. We aren't from around here...actually we're not from this world. We're from the bending world, I'm Avatar Korra by the way." _

_"Nice to meet you." Naruto nodded with a grin. "Maybe we could hangout sometimes." _

_Korra bit her lip, "Sure! I'd love too! Wanna hangout now?" She suggested._

_"Yup! But first I gotta eat my ramen. I really love ramen." Naruto drooled._

_"I could tell by the way you entered here." Korra giggled with a dust of pink on her cheeks._

_Naruto blushed and laughed. After Naruto ate his ramen, him and Korra went to the training grounds and he showed her some of his moves. After while Korra showed Naruto some of her bending moves, then they walked and talked for a long time in the park, they swung on the swings, and they went outside the village for a little while just to talk some more not to mention to get to know eachother some. The two had a lot of things in common but some different things but the two became friends, good friends, then best friends, and now boyfriend and girlfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys loved this thing! Please check out my other stories! They need attention too ya know!<strong>

**See ya later! Buh Bye! For now that is...BIG BALL RASENGAN!**


	10. The Super Perv Great

**0 Airtemple Island 0**

It was morning and Korra was just getting up from sleeping. She wore blue sweat pants, she was barefoot, and had on a white tank top. Korra sat down at a nearby table and poured her a glass of lychee juice. She gulped it all down then let out a burp, she threw the used glass in the sink.

Korra suddenly heard scratching at the door of the temple, she raised a brow and listened closely to the sound...but it paused. Korra shrugged and turned around but the sound suddenly continued once more, she grumbled and opened the door only to see a old man.

He looked about in his mid fifties, a long white beard that stopped at the middle of his chest, long white hair, black eyes, bags under his eyes, red lines face paint that started under his eyes and stopped at his chin, he wore a light brown robe, a grey shirt that had stains (expecially sweat stains), grey jumpsuit pants that were dirty and stinky, and old torn white bedroom slippers.

The old man looked around in his beard and pulled out a mint, he sucked on it for a few seconds then put it back under his beard, his eyes focused on Korra. Korra had a scared, confused, and a not understanding expression.

"I have come, of summoning." The old man said in a deep tone with wide eyes.

Korra's eyes widened and her lip quivered, her facial expression looked as if she was about to cry. "GET OUT OF HERE! TENZIN, PEMA, NARUTO! STRANGER!" She cried then took out a whistle and blew into it.

The old man took out his whistle and blew into it. He then started making duck and cow sounds, he hopped and skipped all around where he was standing. "Quiet you! Keep quiet! Or the hog donkey's will eat your face off! Nagah! Nagah! Jikah! Jikah! Lalalaalala! Quack! Quack! Moo! Moo! Oink! Oink! Take off your clothing so that we can make, jink jink."

Korra slammed the door in his face then turned around to see Naruto only in his orange jumpsuit pants.

Naruto raised a brow, "What's going on? Why'd you use the whistle?"

Korra pointed at the door, "There is a man out there trying to get fresh with me!" She frowned.

Naruto stepped up to the door and opened it then saw the man on the ground chanting something. Naruto felt like he has seen the man somewhere...or he knew the man.

"...pancakes in the door, knocking everywhere...naked women shaking their rears everywhere..." He chanted rocking back and forth criss-crossed.

"Wait a minute...Jiraiya?" Naruto asked the old man who looked up at him with a smile.

Jiraiya stood up, "Well...it's about time someone noticed me." He chuckled lightly.

Korra looked at Naruto then Jiraiya then back to Naruto then back to Jiraiya. "You two know eachother?"

"Yeah! He's my sensei. I call him Pervy Sage. I think you know why I call him that." Naruto said.

Jiraiya put his hands together, "Your girlfriend is very attractive...is she up for...sale?"

"Super Pervy Sage."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter please go on my profile and check out my other stories please! <strong>

**Thank you and...Good Night!**


	11. Be With Me Forever

Naruto was now nineteen years old. He cut his hair and wore a new attire (if you have seen Naruto:The Last...yeah, that is the attire he is wearing now). He was at the dinner table at Airtemple Island, the blonde was crafting a watertribe necklace for a special someone. The necklace looks dark blue and the pendant is light blue he carved 'Love You Always' on the middle of it.

Naruto had been talking with his friends back at Konoha, about...Korra. All good things! Anyways...he was talking to them about spending the rest of your life with someone very dear to you. They didn't get what he was talking about, that's when he blurted out to them...

**0 Flashback/At Konoha 0**

"Naruto...of all dumbest things you have done in your time...this, is at least the dumbest of dumb." Ino sighed shaking her head.

Naruto pouted, "Don't you get love, Ino? I mean, what would you do if Sai asked you to...ya know."

Ino's entire face turned red, "I-I-well...um-wow...gosh, I...n-nevermind that! Go ahead and do your business with Korra, okay? If you really love her...then do the thing." she smiled nervously as her sweat dropped.

**0 End Of Flashback 0**

Naruto took a deep breath as he added the pendant to the necklace. A smile spread across his face and his heart throbbed, with tons and tons of love for Korra.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked Bolin who was standing over his shoulder. Naruto jumped and tried to hide the necklace.

"What is what?" Naruto asked awkwardly with a crooked smile.

Bolin pointed at the necklace Naruto tried hiding. "That necklace."

Naruto puckered his lips to the side, "Uhmm, what necklace?"

Bolin frowned, "Hey Naruto...there's some ramen in the-"

"Where?!"

Bolin snatched up the necklace looking at with a questionable look. Naruto sighed.

"It's a watertribe bethoral necklace, for Korra." Naruto told Bolin who raised his brow in confusion. "I'm gonna ask Korra to marry me."

Bolin gasped and picked up Naruto in a bear hug. "Yes! Wait! Can I be your best man?"

"Sure...why not."

Bolin put Naruto down, he now had a serious expression.

"You need...to practice on proposing." Bolin told him.

"What?" Naruto said. "But I-"

Bolin wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Ah-Ah. You need practice...now, pretend I'm Korra."

Naruto snickered, "You gotta be kidding me..."

Bolin waved his arms around then paused to look at Naruto, "I can't! I'm an actor." he winked at Naruto then resumed waving his arms he turned around to Naruto. "Oh! I'm Avatar Korra! The most toughest, buffest, awesomest girl there ever was! No one! And I mean...no one, can have biceps, like these." he flexed and Naruto held back a laugh. "I think my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki...has a special proposal for me, how I wonder what it could be!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

Naruto walked up to Bolin, "Avatar Korra...will you make me the most coolest guy on Earth and marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee showing the necklace.

"DAMN! I mean-what a beautiful necklace...of course I'll marry you." Bolin said in a high-pitched voice he brought Naruto up to his feet. "Now we will seal our engagement..." he paused and pulled out a lipstick tube he smeared it on his lips. "...in a kiss!"

"What?!" Naruto squealed with a flushed face.

"She's gonna do that...might as well be ready." Bolin said puckering his lips he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist who cried and squirmed trying to get away but failed. Bolin's lips were inches away Naruto's eyes widened. "It's just a kiss!"

"But I am not going to kiss a guy ever again!"

Bolin missed and fell from Naruto squirming. Bolin found his lips ontop of Naruto's, they both flushed and screamed. Lipstick was smeared all around Naruto's lips as well Bolin's. They jumped up off eachother trying to act normal.

"When I said I was going to kiss you...I was joking...I didn't intend on actually kissing you." Bolin said.

"We'll never speak of this again." Naruto said.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Korra found herself at the docks, she looked around and locked eyes with Naruto who grinned.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So...why'd you bring me exactly?" Korra asked.

Naruto sighed, "We love eachother so much...we'llbe there for one another no matter what. and I can't ever stop thinking about you...you turn my world upside down and...you make me happy all the time. So that's why I want to be by your side every step of the way. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, you only."

Korra raised a brow, "What are you saying exactly?" she asked in confusion.

"Avatar Korra," Naruto began and he got down on his knees taking out the bethoral necklace he made her a gasp escaped her lips, "will you make me the most coolest guy on Earth and marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." Korra nodded.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Yes? Yes? YES! YES!" he cheered jumping up and down. "I-I love you! I love you! I-!"

Korra grabbed him him by his collar pulling him into a deep lustful kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling them closer she broke the kiss with a smile. He put the necklace on for her then she pecked his lips one last time.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! Naruto proposed to korra! I got the idea of bolin kissing Naruto from you know where...the episode of Naruto when Sasuke and Naruto kiss. Anyway...please check out my other stories...review, follow, and favorite this fic and others please.<strong>

**See ya Later! Don't touch that Polarbear dog's mouth! And good night!**


	12. Time To Tell Some Good News!

It has been at least six days since Naruto proposed to Korra. Everyone has seen how they've been acting weird and such, Kai asked Naruto why he was so happy than usual but all Naruto did was just blush and laugh then run away. But Naruto remembered that Bolin knows, he confronted Bolin about it...the mover star promised not to tell a Spirit.

Asami, Mako, Jinora, and Kai went to Mako's apartment to discuss the matter of their friends. This would probably take awhile to figure out.

Asami sat on the couch, "So...does anyone have you know..." she trailed off.

"No. But does anyone have an idea about _our _favorite blonde and our favorite Avatar?" Mako asked the rest who shook their head. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted, "Well, why are they so, so happy and giggly all of a sudden?!"

Kai thought a moment then jumped up from the loveseat he was sitting in with Jinora. "Maybe Korra's pregnant!"

"Maybe...I mean she does look like it." Asami said.

Jinora clasped her hands together, "But why wouldn't she tell us?"

"You know how girls are when they get pregnant, their maternal horomones hold them back from telling someone until they want to tell someone." Kai joked a little everyone blinked at him.

Mako shook his head, "Kai...you are making _no _sense at all. Who even told you to come to this meeting?" he questioned knitting his brows at the fourteen year old.

"As Naruto's best friend, and as Jinora's date I have a right to be here!"

"I thought Bolin was your best friend." Jinora said.

Kai smiled, "Yeah he is. My number two best friend."

"Who's number one?" Jinora asked curiously.

"You are." Kai winked making Jinora cheeks turn pink. He pecked her cheek and took her hand in his.

Mako and Asami saw this, they gave eachother a look then turned looked away from eachother quickly with small blushes of their own. Mako and Asami felt like their relationship was fading quickly, so for the sake of their friendship they broke up.

**0 Bolin's Apartment 0**

Bolin was talking with Varrick, Naruto, and Korra about the big wedding. Varrick is going to be planning the wedding and all, what? He maybe a bit...weird but he does have a bright mind.

"So here's the theme! Turtle...duck...DATE NIGHT!" Varrick suggested and clapped his hands.

Bolin, Naruto, and Korra shared a look. Varrick saw this and deadpanned.

"Okay, okay! I'll put that for a maybe."

"Try putting it for a 'no.'" Naruto told Varrick. Korra and Bolin nodded in agreement at what he said.

Varrick sighed, "Fine. How about...Northern Watertribe with Southern lights in the Night! Ba-bam! That's the theme!" He smiled with his arms outstretched.

Naruto scratched his chin, "How about we...figure out how to ya know, tell everyone." He suggested.

Varrick pouted, "Take the fun of planning the wedding, why don't ya?"

"Anyways, when are we gonna tell everyone?" Korra asked.

"How about today?" Bolin said, "Because Mako keeps bugging me about you two being happy and blushing and giggling."

Naruto held up his index finger with a grin, "I suggest we go to Konoha first!"

**0 Konoha 0**

"WHAT?!"

Naruto grinned, "I said Korra and I are getting married! Isn't that great?"

Sakura made her way over to Korra, "If he's holding you against your will scream as loud as you can." She whispered to the darker skin girl.

"Nah. He isn't...even if he was I would have kicked his ass already anyway." Korra giggled with Sakura. Soon everyone began to laugh while Naruto stood their with his arms folded on his chest pouting. Korra stopped laughing to give him a peck on the cheek, "Better?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"Yes." Naruto blushed.

Everyone cooed (the people there were Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Guy Sensei, Sai, Kakashi, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Moegi, and Konohamaru) at the couple causing them to flush.

Hinata was a little sad about Naruto dating Korra, but, now she is heartbroken about him marrying her. But she accepted his feelings for Korra, once you love someone you gotta let them go. But what Hinata didn't expect was that Kiba asked her out on a date...SCORE!

"So, when's the wedding?" Tenten asked with a smile.

Naruto and Korra looked at eachother unsure but smiled. "My birthday/The day I found out I was the Avatar." They looked at eachother with a frown, but then smiled. "In four months."

"Okay guys, a day before the wedding we're gonna bring you to Republic City. You're gonna be staying in the hotels down the street from Airtemple Island." Naruto told them.

**0 Airtemple Island/The Krew 0**

Pema, Tenzin, Kai, Jinora, Mako, Asami, Varrick, Ikki, Meelo, Bolin, and Opal were waiting on Naruto and Korra to announce them something.

Kai turned to Jinora, "They're gonna tell us that Korra is pregnant. I feel it in my gut!"

"I don't know, Kai. It just doesn't feel like that's what they're gonna announce. " Jinora said.

Korra and Naruto came in with grins. Korra took a step forward trying to hold back a giggle.

"Everyone...Naruto...uh, er, um...he...pro...crap! Naruto and I are getting married!" Korra announced to everyone. Tenzin's eye twitched then he fell flat on his face, Meelo tried waking up his father but he was unresponsive.

"Mom..." Meelo trailed off.

Pema put her hand on his shoulder, "I'll get him honey, don't worry." She assured her son who nodded.

"MARRIED?!" Kai repeated with a stunned look.

Mako, Asami, and Jinora looked at one another with shocked looks.

Korra nodded grinning, "Marriage is my kind of thing." She said and Naruto captured her mouth in his for a few seconds.

"Mako, Asami, Jinora, and I thought that you were pregnant! Ha! Ha!" Kai laughed and Korra broke the kiss paling. His laugh weakened once he saw this then he gulped, "Funny...right? Am I right Naru-bro? Heh-heh..."

Naruto paled too then both him and Korra fainted.

"Maybe I should've kept that to myself..." Kai said

Mako glared at Kai, "You think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here we go! Just two more chapters until the big wedding! Can't wait!<strong>

**Good Night! See Ya Later! Show No Mercy! And Good Bye!**


	13. Bout Time! It's Wedding Time!

"I can't believe today is the day!" Squealed Asami who placed the veil in her best friend's hair. Korra had on a traditional water tribe wedding dress. It was dark blue with some white in it mixed with light blue. The veil was white and sparkly. "There..."

Korra turned around away from the mirror to face her maid of honor with a happy smile. "How do I look?"

Asami fanned her eyes to stop herself from crying, "Fabulous." She sniffled.

"Aww, Asami...you don't have to cry." Korra cooed she then embraced her bestie rubbing her back. "I'm just getting married."

"I know," Asami let go of Korra wiping her eyes, "it's just that...you're my best friend. And you're getting married before I do. And you'll be gone for two weeks on your honeymoon. And-"

"You sound like my mom, Asami." Korra groaned then grinned when Asami playfully swatted her arm. "When I come back from my honeymoon, it'll be Korra and Asami time." She placed a hand over her heart then raised her other. "It's an Avatar Promise."

Asami shared a laugh with the bride-to-be.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe today is the day!" Panicked Naruto. He gripped his blonde locks hyperventilating rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Today is the day...today is the day..." He chanted in a mutter nervous as hell. He was already at where the wedding would be taking place and the guests were already arriving. He was standing at where him and Korra would say their vows.<p>

Bolin straightened his tie with a smile. He then did the same to Pabu who hopped on his shoulder he smiled then gave his companion a small pat on the head. He then took some notes out of his pocket. "Don't worry, Naruto. You'll do fine. You're Naruto Uzumaki!" He then frowned. "Hey! Excuse me! Ma'am! Yes you! Please do not let your child touch those flowers...yes, _those _flowers. They are very expensive."

Kai ran up to the two panting holding a orange pillow in his hands, "The wedding is starting in two minutes." He said to them. "Korra's getting a bit off...she's ready to start this thing now."

"Now?!" Naruto screamed making the guests look at him questionably. He shot them a weak smile waving them off then they went back to talking to one another. He looked down at Kai. "Now?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Kai nodded. "Either now or prepare to get the _worst _ass kicking ever."

Naruto gulped at that. He then placed on a fake grin then twirled his index finger in the air, "Let's get this wedding started!" The guests took their seats. Now at least they were mumbling quietly to one another. The guests were from Konoha and some others from other Lands. Others were from Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Air Nation and Republic City. Naruto flinched as a flash burst in his eyes he rubbed them to regain his vision he turned to where the flash came from to see a photographer. He smiled once Sasuke walked up to his side. "Took you long enough." He mumbled keeping on a smile.

"It isn't my fault that Sakura almost knocked the lights out of that Bumi man." Sasuke mumbled to his best friend keeping a straight face.

"What did Bumi do to her?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"He said some things that _you _would normally say to her when were twelve."

Naruto chuckled nervously at that remembering. He then sighed. But his eyes shot open once the wedding bells began to clink together and the music started playing.

Ikki walked down the isle dropping white flower petals with a sweet smile. "The bride is coming! The bride is coming!" The guests cooed at that. She stood next to Kai who had the water tribe betrothal necklace on the pillow.

"You did good." Kai whispered to her keeping on a smile.

Ikki shrugged, "Let's just see how you do." Two hours ago Kai and Ikki made a bet to see who would do great in the wedding. So far, she was in the lead. "Don't embarrass yourself in front of Jinora." She giggled lightly.

Kai shot her a glare. He saw the bridesmaids and the maid of honor walk up to the side. The maid of honor was Asami who wore a dazzling red dress with her hair down her shoulder and a smile, she held on to some pink flowers just like the other bridesmaid. The bridesmaids wore light blue dresses. The bridesmaids were: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Opal and Jinora. Jinora saw Kai and smiled he gave her a goofy grin making her giggle. Ikki rolled her eyes at this.

The guests who were seated looked back to see Korra walking down the isle with her arm locked with Tonraq's. Senna fanned her eyes feeling herself on the verge of crying. The family and friends were on the front row. Everyone else was you know middle and back. There was a left side and right side of chairs.

Naruto felt his heart flutter at seeing Korra in her wedding dress. It felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Korra now stood in front of her future husband with a loving and happy smile. She held his hand staring into his cerulean eyes that said, 'I love you so much.' He stared into hers that said, 'I love you so much too.'

Tonraq squeezed his future son-in-law's shoulder, "Be good to her." He whispered with a smile. Naruto nodded. Tonraq then pulled the blonde closer to his face. "_I mean it_." He said sterner.

Naruto gulped, "Y-Y-Yes sir!"

Senna stood up taking Tonraq to his seat that was right next to hers.

Mako was behind a corner he lifted the radio to his mouth. "Cue the snow flakes." He heard a crackle of response and his eyes widened in anger. "What do you mean it isn't working?!" He hissed glancing back. The crackle of response occurred again. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn it...work it harder! This is Avatar Korra and Naruto Uzumaki's wedding! Korra _will _have both our heads if you don't get that thing working!" Another crackle. "Well try harder for crying out loud! It's not Satomobile science." Another crackle. "Okay, maybe it is, but still." Yep, Mako was the wedding planner. He looked behind the corner and made hand movements for Bolin to stall. Bolin saw this his eyes widened and he nodded.

"Before we start the union of these two lovers..." Bolin chuckled nervously. Naruto and Korra flushed at the word 'lovers.' They were but they couldn't let people know that they did sexual things when they were dating and still teens. The guests raised a brow at this.

"Bo, I wouldn't call us..._lovers _because we aren't. Yet at least." Naruto smiled nervously. He glanced to see Tonraq cracking his knuckles.

Bolin scoffed, "Oh, don't be modest, Naruto. You know that you were freak in bed with Korra. Remember when you told Mako, me and Kai?" He asked. Kai now had a tint of pink on his cheeks remembering the details the blonde gave out, Mako (behind the corner) palmed his red face remembering also. The guests gasped in surprise at this. The photographer scribbled some of this juicy stuff down. "You also said that Korra was so sexy in bed when you were 'working her.'"

Korra glared deadly poisonous daggers at Naruto who turned pale. "You told him...what?"

"N-Nothing important." Naruto stammered he grabbed Bolin's collar. "What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded.

"Well...Mako needs me to stall because, I guess, something happened." Bolin whispered so that Korra could not hear.

"So telling my sex life was your plan of stalling?" Naruto growled.

Bolin took Naruto's hand off his collar. The earthbender shrugged, "It's the only thing I could think of, sorry." He then grinned at the guests. "Yeah, I mean, I could hear them moaning one time. Different things. Some inappropriate. Some _very _inappropriate."

Mako heard another crackle from the radio, "What was that?" He asked getting another crackle. "Thank the spirits...now cue the snowflakes." He sent his brother another hand movement. Bolin nodded with a smile he looked at seeing the fake snowflakes slowly fall down.

Bolin faced the two angry as hell bride and groom. "Now...uh, heh heh."

Mako sighed in relief h walked out of the corner sitting down at the front row.

Bolin cleared his throat, "Now dearly beloved friends, family, other people and others from the Ninja World. We are gathered here today, well, it's night, but still. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the union of Avatar Korra and Konoha's Favorite Knucklehead Ninja...Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hey!" Korra hissed at the photographer. "Camera this way pal!" The photographer quickly nodded not wanting to face the Avatar's wrath. He shoved his notepad in his coat pocket and he turned the camera towards the bride and groom.

"Anyways, true love is a fickle creature! Difficult to find, nearly _impossible _to tame! But Naruto and Korra have proven that love...can be easy if you believe in it!" Bolin smiled. "Now for the vows!" Pabu hopped on his shoulder and dropped the vows in his hand. "Thank you, Master Pabu." He unrolled the paper turning to Naruto. "Do you...Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha's Future Orange Hokage, Konoha's Number One Knucklehead Ninja and the Hero of Konoha, spirits that was long to read, take Avatar Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in skinniness and obesity," The guests raised a brow at that on, "in richness and in poorness and until you both die?" He asked.

Naruto grinned, "Hell yeah!" Everyone chuckled at that.

Bolin turned to Korra, "And do you-"

"I do, now let's roll this thing up." Korra said. Naruto was about to ask what was the rush but she winked at seductively he then grinned wildly getting the idea.

"I know pronounce you husband...and wife...you may now, kiss the bride." Bolin said stepping away from the two.

Korra grabbed Naruto by his collar smashing her lips to his causing him to smile in the kiss. Everyone clapped cheering happy for the two as they broke apart. Naruto picked up Korra bridal style running down the isle.

"Now get ready for the reception!" Bolin shouted to the crowd who now cheered loudly. "It will be at Air Temple Island! So everyone hop in your vehicles and go there now!"

Kai tapped Bolin's shoulder, "Uh, Korra and Naruto forgot the necklace."

Bolin blinked. "Oh...well, we'll give it to them after the reception."

Everyone quickly ran out of the door pushing and shoving one another.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Korra quickly arrived at Air Temple Island thanks to his speed.<p>

Naruto kissed her neck as she moaned out in pleasure.

"Naruto...we have to get ready for the reception..." Korra moaned. "Plus I can't let the guests see hickeys on my neck."

"Few more minutes." Naruto muffled out. She lightly pushed him off.

"After the reception, I'm all yours." Korra promised then she pecked his lips. "Avatar's honor."

Naruto sighed with a pout. "Okay, I'll try to contain myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there goes the wedding! Yep! Finally got married!<strong>


	14. Let's Get This Steamy Night Started!

As the reception started Naruto got Kiba, Tahno and some other people to play some music while everyone danced, talked and other thing. Bolin and Kai did indeed give Korra her necklace but she cursed them out for not giving it to her when she was at the church. Naruto and Korra had just cut their wedding cake that was eight layers. It vanilla dark chocolate cake, the icing was white mixed with blue and orange.

Right now, Korra was at the present table that was filled with a bunch of presents. She picked up one shaking the box to hear what was inside but something crossed her mind. She looked back at the crowd.

"HEY!" Korra shouted on the top of her lungs getting everyone to face her questionably. She pointed at the presents. "These presents _better _have receipts in them!" Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

Naruto walked up behind her giving her a pinch on her rear causing the Avatar to blush with a shriek. She quickly turned to him with a frown. He chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Jerk..." Korra mumbled.

"A _handsome _jerk." Naruto winked causing the tan girl to swat his chest. "Harsh." He then gave her a seductive look. "How about we go inside the Air Temple and have a little _pow wow_."

Korra smirked. "Okay. But first..." She cleared her throat looking at the crowd once more. "HEY!"

"Yes! Yes, okay?!" Shouted Kiba. "We left the damn receipts in the stupid presents!" He then dunked once Korra earthbended a small rock towads his face he grinned at her. "Ha! Ya missed!" He then fell back once she bended a large rock on his face.

Korra sighed, "Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who came to our," She gestured to herself and Naruto, "wedding. It means a lot. I know that some of you have traveled far just to get here. So, uh, enjoy the rest of the party!" She then threw her flowers at the crowd.

The flowers landed in Asami's hands she then slowly turned to Mako who was next to her. He cleared his throat, she then gently took his hand laying them on top of hers. He smiled at her and she did the same.

* * *

><p>(Lemon Start)<p>

Korra and Naruto collapsed on the bed with the blonde on top of her. They were having a hot make-out session. Their tongues entered each other's mouth tasting one another. Trying to fight for dominance. Naruto's hands traveled to his wife's waist then to her back, he began unbuttoning her dress which took like, forever to unbutton due to all the buttons. Dumb dress. Korra kicked the dress off only leaving her in a black bra holding together her firm assets and a black thong. He glanced down at her core to see that she was wet.

Naruto's hand trailed up and down her thigh getting the tan girl to moan in pleasure. His fingers touched her covered core slightly rubbing his finger against it causing Korra to gasp. She then yanked off his jacket and all his other upper body clothing leaving him shirtless. Korra placed kisses all over abdomen getting grunts from him. Korra then pulled his pants down to see his orange boxers...and she saw that his partner was getting harder.

She grinned then gave his member a hard squeeze causing him to groan loudly. He gave her look that said, 'Get ready for payback.' He then took both her legs throwing them on his shoulders his nose pressed against her covered womanhood. He sniffed intoxicated with her smell his eyes fluttered at the smell. Naruto bit her thong using his teeth he slid them off of her presenting her very wet womanhood that was glistening.

Korra knew what he was about to do! Before she could respond...the only thing that escaped her lips was a moan. The blonde licked and sucked her folds. His tongue started going in and out of her hole as she groaned. His hand snaked across her perfect abdomen to pinch her covered right breast she then yanked her bra off throwing it to the side. His hand pinched her now erect left bud.

He bit down on her folds she gasped feeling her clit getting warmer as she was on the verge to orgasm. He licked and licked while fondling with her right and left breast. That's it, Korra could not take it any longer, she then grunted as she released her orgasm right in the whiskered male's mouth. He gulped it down then captured Korra's lips. The blonde broke the kiss to place sweet kisses over her right and left breast. His tongue then trailed across them Korra decided to take off his boxers revealing his member she stroked it with her hand sending chills down his spine.

Naruto growled in pleasure when she took his partner in her hand rubbing it up and down. She squeezed it then trailed her hand down to his balls which she played with then squeezed as well collecting another growl from her lover. He kissed her jawline then he bit down roughly on her neck leaving love marks behind.

Naruto took his member and entered it inside Korra's tight womanhood that made both of them gasp out in pleasure. He started going at fast pace going deeper and deeper inside of the Avatar who screamed out his name in loud moans. He went deeper, rougher and faster inside of his wife who cried out.

"MORE NARUTO!" Korra moaned digging her nails into the sheets of the bed. "FASTER! GO FASTER!"

Naruto obeyed. He picked up his pace some more he felt her walls tighten on his member. He then felt his orgasm coming at any second he then rolled his eyes in the back of his had releasing his sperm inside of her as she released her orgasm on Naruto's member. The blonde collapsed on top of her panting and sweating along with her.

"I...love...you..." Korra panted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I...love you too..." Naruto panted wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her fully on the lips then laid his forehead on hers. "Just think...you and me, honeymoon...two weeks...just us time..." He grinned pecking her forehead then her right cheek.

Korra grinned as well. "I'll be in paradise..."

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go! Get ready for the Honeymoon guys! It'll be steamy...believe me! See you in the next chapter guys!<strong>


End file.
